Letting her Stay (sequel)
by C.R. Roans
Summary: Spoilers: I am not GirlOnFire2012, but this story is a sequel to one of her works. And no, I'm not stealing the idea. So were back again at it with Percy and Annabeth, and their lives in New York.
1. Chapter 1 Pranks and kisses

**AN****: ****I ****am ****not ****GirlOnFire****2012, (****spoilers**** :****P****) ****but ****it ****is ****a ****sequel ****to ****what ****she ****has ****started**** "****Letting ****him S****tay****." ****Also ****if ****any ****of ****you ****who ****are ****reading ****this ****AND ****has ****made ****a ****sequel ****of ****your ****own****, ****please ****don****'****t ****be ****mad ****at ****me****. ****Seriously****. ****Anywho****, ****please ****read ****and ****review****.  
**  
Chapter one:Pranks and kisses

**Annabeth****'****s ****PoV**

It's morning and I wake up feeling someone hugging me.

Percy.

It seemed like a few days ago when my dad decided that my family should move to San Francisco just because of his new job. But looking at my untouched bags in the corner of the room, it all happened yesterday. I move around so my nose touches Percy's and were both facing each other. _After __all __these __years __I__'__ve __known __him__, __he __still __drools__._I try to memorize his face before he wakes up, his soft tan skin, black, messy raven hair, and...

"BOO!" I fell of the bed, and when I look up I see Percy laughing his butt off. I get back up and tackle him on his own bed, and pinning him down, but he is still laughing.

"What the heck Seaweed brain?!" Looking at his face makes me laugh with him. After about an eternity of laughing, he grabs my arms and turns us around so now, I'm the one pinned down. And he did something to which surprised me, he kissed me. Even after he scares me and me tackling him, he is kissing me? I have no problem with it but," You're crazy, you know that?" I tell him after we broke off for some air.

"Well, at least I'm crazy for you." When he said that, I wrap around my arms around his neck and kiss him back. He falls right next to me without breaking the kiss. It was the best morning of my life. A few short minutes later, we heard a knock on the door, and when we looked, Percy's mom Sally, was leaning on the doorway, trying hard not to laugh.

"I hope you two woke up with fairly amount of sleep. You two were basically watching about 5 movies last night." Trying to remember what did happen last night, a few glimpses come to mind. Percy and I watching movies over and over, eating pizza, cuddling next to him, falling asleep on his chest, and a feeling of someone bringing me upstairs to bed. If people could get drunk with movie and pizzas, in this generation, we got a very interesting generation coming along.

"Come on, you two. I made blue pancakes." Sally bringing me back to reality.

"With blue whip cream?" Percy and I said it coincidentally together. We were both laughing again. Even Sally couldn't hold it anymore. After she left the room, I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste from one of my bags, Percy and I brush teeth together in the bathroom and ended up with toothpaste all over my nose and Percy's cheeks.

As we both run to the kitchen, we saw Paul, my English teacher and Sally waiting for us at the table with some yummy blue pancakes with blue whip cream. I wouldn't be surprised if I see some blue eggs and ham someday in this apartment.

"Morning, I hope you also didn't mess the bathroom mirrors and all." With that said, me and Percy ate the pancakes like there's no tomorrow.  
"How are you feeling?" Sally asked me right after I swallow the last bite of my eight pancake.

"I'm okay and much better, thank you for letting me stay here, Mrs. Jackson."

"Annabeth..."

"Sorry, sorry, Sally." I smile at her and she winks back at me. Paul breaks in.

"Sorry to say but I do remember assigning 5 pages essay to both of you in English class, which is due this coming Tuesday..." Me and Percy groans at the essay. I love doing homework but I'm pretty sure that Percy had something planned already for the day.

"I'm sorry, but you two need to get that done before your mid terms come." We both groan more.

"I still need to..." Percy interrupts.

"No, it's okay, Annie you go ahead and start on both of our essays, and I'll..."

"No, _you _go ahead and start on both of our essays, and I'll get my stuff unpacked from my bags."

"Fine. But you're helping in the body paragraphs."

"Deal." As Percy and I run back to his bedroom, we both hear Paul shouting back at the table," I expect different essays. Not both essays of the same copy!"

The next few hours me and Percy spent our time about doing our homeworks and organizing where I should put my clothes, when I was done, I was surprised to see him finish at least two paragraphs.

"Not bad Seaweed Brain."

"Remember we still have to go and finish about 4 and a half more pages."

"It's okay, we'll manage."

After what seemed like hours, Percy and I finished our essays and both thought of the same thing.

"Lunch."

**Sorry****, ****short ****start****, ****but ****I ****will ****upload ****some ****more right after the mess of a homework I have****. ****Please****review****. ****o****|^_^|****o**


	2. Chapter 2 Pizzas and Surprises

**AN****: ****Don****'****t ****you ****guys ****just ****love ****how ****the ****italicized ****and ****bold ****letters ****combine ****whenever ****uploaded****. ****I****'****m ****so ****sorry ****for ****that****, ****I****'****m ****new ****to ****this****. ****One ****of ****you ****guys ****asked ****me ****if ****I ****got ****permission ****to ****write ****a ****sequel****, ****yes ****I ****did****. ****She ****just ****said ****I ****could ****and ****that ****there ****are ****other ****sequels ****out ****there****. ****Like ****I ****said ****before****, ****to ****those ****who ****are ****making ****a ****sequel ****of ****this ****too****, ****don****'****t ****be ****mad ****at ****me****. ****Also ****I ****have ****some ****other ****stories ****on ****my ****profile ****page ****or ****whatever ****you ****call ****it****. ****Like ****Hidden ****Power****. ****So ****I****'****m ****not ****forcing ****you ****guys ****to ****read ****it****, ****just ****take ****a ****looksie ****if ****you ****guys ****want****. ****Anyways****, ****let****'****s ****see ****what ****Percy ****and ****Annie ****are ****cooking ****up ****today****.**

Percy's PoV

Once we both run down the stairs, Annabeth and I notice that Paul and my mom were not at home. There was a note on the counter and as I took it, it read

_Dear __Percy __or __Annabeth__,_

_Paul and I __just __went __to __go __and __get __something __and __if __both __of __you __guys __are __hungry __there__'__s __either __food __in __the __fridge__, __or __you __guys __can __order __pizza__. __I __left __money __near __this __note _(About an inch away from the note, there was $50, sweet!) _We __won__' t __be __back __until __dinner__time__. __I__'__ll __call __you __guys __to __see __how __you __guys __are __doing __and __all __and __to __probably __tell __you __that __we __might __not __be __home __for __dinner__. __So __if __that __happens__, __well __work __some __magic __and __make __it __a s__pecial __night __for __you two.__  
_

_Love __Mom _

"Awwwww she said 'Love Mom' Pewcy Booboo!" I pull her hand away when she was pinching it like a baby's cheek.

"Cut it out." I snapped jokingly.

"You don't tell a girl to stop when they're cuddling you."

"Well I just did." She just pouts at me with a puppy face and swaying little by little. That look with her short shorts and orange shirt, I can't stay mad at her.

"Alright, anyways what do you want to eat?" Though we both knew the answer...

"PIZZA!" We both shouted

We New York people love our pizzas. As she was calling Pizza Hut, I go to start on making blue chocolate chip cookies. When she notices what I'm cooking up(or baking up), she walks up straight towards me very slowly and pretty-like, and all I could do was mesmerize on how pretty she was.

"Drool boy..."

"What?"

Annabeth laughs a little throwing her blonde hair back, " I said if you're going drool the whole time, I should start calling you drool boy."

I blushed harder. She pins me right near the kitchen counter and she is holds up my hands and puts it to her cheeks to feel them. Then she kisses them, goes to lean on my chest and whispers, "I love you."

"I love you too." I kiss her forehead and just stay at that position for about like forever.

"Don't ever leave me." She whispers some more.

"I will never leave you." I whisper back.

"Don't make a girl promises you can't keep." Now she is looking up at me.

"This promise is one I'll keep forever. In my heart." She laughs at the cheesy comment, but I know she knew I meant it.

"Ha ha very cheesy. Alright, Drool Boy, let's make some cookies." She goes and gets an apron while I start making the batter. Then she puts the blue food coloring, and the blueberries. I pluck a blueberry out of the batter and hold it up to Annabeth, and she eats it. But she also put the fingers in her mouth and licks off the frosting. When she was done, I look at her and we both hold our gaze. Then she broke out of gaze and takes the batter from me. Usually, my mom bakes cookies at least the 2 and a ½ inches wide. But me and Annabeth makes them 4 inches across. After we put the cookies in the oven, It's my turn to pin her to the kitchen counter, I lift her up and I kiss her. She responds by putting her arms around my neck and deepening the kiss. We only broke off when we heard the doorbell ring. When I opened the door, I noticed a muscular teenage guy about the same age as me.

"Pizza delivery."

"Charlie?"

"Percy?"

"Dude!"

"DUDE!"

"Dude." Annabeth butts in nonchalantly.

"Oh, sorry, um, one medium box of combo, and a large box of the three meat special."

"Dude, you never told me that you worked at Pizza Hut?"

"Yeah, man I mean, Silena's dad bought one of the Pizza Huts down the street, so now it's under new management, and I was asked if I wanted to work there because he said quote on quote, "Silena's always saying you're a good guy, and I need a new delivery boy, would you..." I just said yes, before he finished." He grins like crazy after he told us.

"Well it's good to know some of us are actually working." Annabeth looks directly at me after saying so.

"Hey, I'm applying as lifeguard, ok?" We all laugh at that.

"So what are you going to use the money you're going to earn?" Annabeth asks.

"Oh, I'm rebuilding this sweet looking car I found in a junkyard, and the guy just gave it to me, as long as I can bring it with me. Besides, I need a car anyways so I could drive Silena around you know?"

"That's cool man. Hey, don't let us keep you."

"Alright, cool, see you guys at school." I bro hug Charlie and he gives Annie a quick hug and he goes off.

"Lifeguard?" Annabeth asks me suspiciously.

"Yes, Annabeth, lifeguard." I run to the kitchen just in time to get the cookies before they burn up like last time. So after we finished eating pizzas and cookies, we both relaxed on the couches in the living room.

"I suggest you go and changed into some nice for tonight."

"Why?" Annabeth slowly turns her head and looks at me weirdly.

"Well, I have a surprise for you." I reply with a somewhat sincere smile.

"If this includes Silena giving me a make-up..." Annabeth warns me.

"No no, just look pretty."

She shrugs and starts going to go and get ready.

_3 hours later_

After cooking up some good meatloaf, and a few mashed potatoes, I went and quickly got my secretly stashed tux under the couch and started changing. As soon as Annabeth came down the stair, she looked...well, beautiful. She was wearing a sea green mini dress, strapless and backless. She kept her blonde hair down, and she actually put on some make-up that made her face glow.

"Well..." She snaps my dazed self. So I walk over to her and held out my arm.

"Are you ready milady?" I asked her like a gentleman would

She giggles and just nods. I lead her to the dinner table, to which I miraculously made less than ten minutes. All she does was cover her mouth and mesmerize at the work. I pulled a chair for her, and seated her down.

"Wait here." I go in the kitchen and brought out the meatloaf, and mashed potatoes and laid it on the table.

All she could do was stare and become speechless.

"Well, let's eat."

About a half an hour later, while me and her we're laughing, Paul and my mom, entered through the door. They both look at how beautifully the table was set. And my mom was first to break out of the trance.

"We both have a surprise for you two." She said.

Paul said it though, "We both bought you two tickets to go to San Francisco to visit Annabeth's family."

**So****, ****what ****do ****you ****guys ****think****? ****Please ****review ****o****|^_^|****o**

Alright, so I was wondering if you guys want me to do a short sequel, or a long sequel? Please tell me, so I could keep updating.


	3. Chapter 3 Worries

**Hi ****again****, ****so ****I****'****m ****still ****deciding ****if ****I ****should ****make ****this ****a ****long ****sequel****, ****or ****a ****short ****one****. ****But ****if ****it****'****s ****going ****to ****be ****a****long ****sequel****, ****then ****I ****will ****put ****a ****little ****drama****, ****maybe ****a ****few ****lemons**** ( ****maybe ****not, ****idk****) ****and ****possibly ****a ****little ****adventure****. ****But ****if ****it****'****s ****a ****short ****one****, ****then ****it ****will ****just ****be ****a ****short ****one****. ****You ****guys ****decide****. ****But ****for ****now****, ****we****'****ll ****stay ****in ****New ****York****, ****shall ****we****... ****ALSO****, ****I ****forgot ****to ****do ****this ****earlier****, ****I ****do ****not ****own ****any ****of ****these ****characters****, ****all ****credit ****and ****inspiration ****goes ****to ****Rick ****Riordan****. (****Also ****GirlOnFire****2012'****s ****idea ****for ****this ****story****.)**

Percy's PoV

So within the span of a few seconds a conversation in my head went something like this.

_What__?! __Is __this __happening__? __Crap__. __Annabeth__'__s __dad __is __going __to __kill __me__.  
__No__, __hold __your self __together __Jackson__, __he__'__ll __only __be __angry __if __Annabeth__'__s __pregnant __by __someone __else __or __worse __me__.  
__But __I __took __his __daughter __from __him__.  
__No__, __I __did __it __out __of __love__, __if __there __was a__ "__goddess __of __love__" __out __there__, __then __I __have __someone __to __blame__. __But __that __leads __me __to __blame __then since there's NONE! _

One look at Annabeth and I can already tell she is getting concerned.

"Percy, what's wrong?" She asks

_I __can__'__t __look __worried __in __front __of __her__._

"Don't worry, you guys will be leaving on Thanksgiving break. So don't even worry about homework. Sally and I will go ahead and call Mr. Chase and..."

"NO!" Now everyone's face was towards me.

"I mean, why Thanksgiving break?" Please buy it, please buy it...

"First of all, Perce, you still have school right now, and I don't think Paul could stretch a whole week off for you and Annabeth. You understand, right?" _You have no idea mom._

"Are you ok Percy?" Annie's hand squeezing mine just a bit harder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just...startled."

"We're sorry if Paul and I startled both you and Annabeth. But we thought it would be a nice surprise for both of you."

"No, it's fine, I mean, it was a really, _really _good surprise. Thanks mom, thanks...dad." Paul was looking around to see who I was talking to, but he realized it was him I was talking to.

"Well. Let Paul and I not disturb you and Annie's rest of the evening , we'll just be going to our rooms now." Mom went over and kissed my forehead ( I noticed Annabeth barely holding her laugh. Barely), and Paul giving me a man hug.

As they left me and Annabeth alone, I noticed she was studying me.

"Percy, are you sure you're ok? Your face almost turned ghostly pale..."

"I'm ok." I give her a forced, but needed smile just to assure her. She looks at me skeptically one more time and we both ate our dinner in silence. Afterwards I tell her to go and get some sleep since it's school night. She insisted to help, but I convinced her in the end. She kisses me goodnight and goes upstairs to get ready for bed.

As I was washing the dishes, my previous conversation was back:

Optimistic side: Don't freak out it's fine, at least Annie's dad agreed to let her stay with me.

Scared side: AGREED?! He almost didn't have a choice! They were exactly leaving when I asked him!

Optimistic side: It had to be done.

Scared side: HAD!?

Optimistic side: Look I have to be fine or else, Annabeth will start worrying with me. I promised her I won't break her heart, may it be a cheesy comment or not. It was still a promise. In fact, Mr. Chase will not get mad because I am not breaking his daughter's heart. That's all that matters.

With that lovely chat, I decided to man up for my relationship with Annabeth together.

It's going to work out fine.

_Next day at school_

I completely forgot how I got to bed, all I remember was thinking to myself, brushing my teeth, curling up next to Annabeth, and well that's that really. Though the morning buzz never gets old. Mom getting ready for work, Annabeth changing into her clothes today, gray converse, gray skinny jeans and a gray shirt with owl eyes on it. Once I had a mistake on calling her dress style gloomy...yeah, well let's just say, I ended up with a shirt drenched in peach tea.

Anyways, as Paul was finishing his breakfast, Annabeth and I ran downstairs, grabbed toast, and a quick drink of hot chocolate, which wasn't a good idea. Though Annabeth and I did a good job on not spraying Paul with hot chocolate. Paul lays down the morning papers, finishes his coffee, grabs his coat, and kisses Sally on the cheeks on the way out, I follow him out and also kiss her goodbye. Then Annie did the  
same. I would weird out that my girlfriend just kissed my mom, but they've known each other for a long time now, so I guess it's okay.

All three of us enter Pauls car, buckle up and he drove a !00 miles per hour. At first sight, Paul wouldn't look like a speed-demon driver, but he use to tell me back in his old days that he used to drift. A successful English teacher use to be a drifter. That's a first. When we reach the school, Annie and I rush to our most favorite class of all. Mr. Baker's class. As we enter the classroom, there were only a few seats left, two in the front, a good view of the teacher's bald head. Or at least, bald-ing Mr. Head, as most would prefer to say.

"Was Jackson Chasing you this morning?" It took awhile for me to notice the the pun intended.

"Nevermind, just sit." We take the last two seats right in front him.

_After Class_

"I have to go chemistry. I'll save you a spot in the cafeteria." I tell Annabeth as I walk her towards her next class.

"Alright, see ya then." I hug her before I leave her to her class.

As I enter chemistry, or as I like to call it, "legalized bomb class", I notice the same thing since last week. An explosion of colorful gases, girls screaming and throwing stuff at boys who are annoying them. Leo, causing the overall mayhem, and Frank trying to protect Hazel from all the dangerous gas explosions. A usual day in class. I decide to seat next to Leo, since I thought it would be safer to stay where the explosions are coming _from_ rather than anywhere else it's flying to. Plus, it's the only seat left in class.

Once the teacher has threatened us that he will send us in a minefield rather than teach us (which I thought Leo would love to do), everyone settled. But it was still messy.

"Mr. Valdez, instead of detention, you'll have to clean this room after school today..." Leo grins at me because all the mess he made could easily be cleaned with antioxidant spray, which he brought...  
"Without the antioxidant spray." Mr. Walls finished.

I wish I brought a camera to school today, because Leo's face was just priceless.

_At Lunch_

Turns out Annabeth found a seat faster than me. She was already sitting next to all of my to her right sat, Silena, Charlie, Drew who was a little grossed out because Leo was moping onto her right, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Thalia, Grover, and of course, Annabeth.

(And yes, it's in that order.) And right between her and Grover, was an empty seat.

"So, I thought you were suppose to go to San Francisco?" Thalia asked Annabeth, but somewhat looking suspiciously at me.

"No, I decided to stay with Percy." Annabeth answers while taking a bite out of her cheeseburger.

"Awwwww! That's so romantic!" Leave it to Silena to make a comment like that. And suddenly all the boys were sniggering uncontrolably.

"Aye! You guys have girlfriends too!" Then the girls join in, especially Annabeth, so I couldn't resist laughing. Everyone but Leo was entertained.

"What's the matter lil guy?" Frank asked Leo.

"Nothin much, asian boy." Frank looked just a little bit offended. But Hazel calmed him down.

"Probably because he doesn't have a girlfriend yet." Thalia commented. Then everyone started laughing. I felt bad for Leo, the guy was a loner, but we take him in sometimes with us, you know. He gets up walks out of the cafeteria, looking depressed even more.

"Guys, that was mean." Annabeth said in a motherly voice.

"Well probably because he was a loner." Grover commented right after laughing his butt off.

The bell rang a then everyone went to their designated classes.

Through the rest of the day, all I could think of was how can I face Annabeth's dad after what has happened a few days ago?

I HAVE to be strong, for Annabeth

**So, please let me know if you guys want a long sequel or not. Please review o|^_^|o**


	4. Chapter 4 Worries and Love

**I****'****ve ****had ****a ****review ****saying ****a " ****long ****review "****, ****but ****I ****will ****still ****be ****waiting ****for ****a ****few ****more ****replies ****or ****requests ****for ****that.****Other ****than ****that****, ****I ****don****'****t ****own ****any ****Percy ****Jackson ****peeps****, ****all ****to ****Rick ****Riordan****, ****and ****the ****story ****is ****inspired ****by ****GirlOnFire****2012. ****Now****, ****let****'****s ****see ****how ****dear ****old ****Annabeth ****is ****doing****...**

Annabeth's PoV,

Watching Percy acting weird last night was enough to tell me that something was going on with him. Did it have something to do with meeting my dad again? Or my family? He's even slept at my own house for about six months, so what reason is there for him to be startled. All I know is that, it has something to do with me and him going to San Francisco.

When lunch break ended, I followed Silena, and Thalia to our next class, chemistry, _this __was __Percy__'__s __last __class __before __going __to __lunch__, _I thought to myself.

As, Thalia and I always occupy the last table in the far corner, the table full of writing on it, saying, P+A=Baby, or F+H inside a heart. Why would people write these things on here? The table is not going to last for about a century as a memoir (spoilers, IT DOES! :D ).

"So, you didn't answer my question earlier...I thought you were supposed to be in San Francisco right now." Thalia whispered.

"Well, Percy kinda stopped me..."I replied.

"WHAT?" Thalia hissed almost too loudly, "That kid, when I get my hands on him..."

"No! It all went well actually..." As I retold the whole story to her, "Then I woke up right next to him."

"Are you sure it went well?" Thalia asked me too confidently, saying it liked she thought it would end bad, "No dad in their right mind would let their daughter go like that."

"If you're done talking, would like to join the rest of the class?" Mr. Walls, nonchalantly saying.

"Well, we would join you, if anyone here is actually joining you?" Thalia retorted, everyone started laughing. Though I'm pretty sure Mr. Walls didn't take that too appreciatively.

"You will help Mr. Valdez later in cleaning up this room after school, you too Ms. Chase." The laughter died down after that was said. So that's why Leo was so moppy at lunch time.

"Great, clean up time with Mr. Moppy D. Loner." Thalia grumbled.

_After school_

I had to go tell Percy to go ahead of me going home before cleaning the chemistry room. Though he said he'll just stay then with Paul in his office and wait for her there. As Thalia and I were heading to the classroom Thalia just seems like she couldn't hold it anymore...

"You do realize that your dad might kill him on sight. Right?"

"Thalia, what are you talking about? Percy? My dad trusts him." Though I said that without enough confidence, what if she's right?

"Look, you gotta have some thought or feeling in that thing you call brain, or heart, or whatever?"

"Thals please, I'll try call you about it later, I just want to get home." I snap back at her.

As we enter the classroom, we notice Leo already starting on the floor, wiping it really hard with something. What? How should I know what it is? I'm good at school but at cleaning things, not much.

"I suggest you get started on the walls, those are a bit easier to clean." Leo said without taking his eyes off his work.

"Aye, hot head, why were you so grumpy at lunchtime?" Thalia comments as she reaches inside her bag and grabs an apple, so like Thalia, eating instead of helping she eats. To top it all off, she kicks her feet up on the table like she owns the place.

"Leo, what's up? Is there something wrong?" I ask while I grabbed another wet towel off the bucket next to him.

"Why should I bother you guys with my drama?" Leo retorted.

"Yeah, why should you?" Thalia answers with her mouth full.

"Because we're your friends Leo, let us help?" I answer nicely. Though Leo looks at me with a look that either says _should __I _or _should __I __throw __this __bucket __at __Thalia__? _I felt bad for the boy, I mean, other than Hazel, he is one of the youngest in our group and possibly the only single one.

"Why do you want to help him anyways?" Thalia interrupted

"If you're not going to be helpful, then at least help clean up." I tell her.

"I AM! I'm eating Mr. Walls' apple from earlier." Thalia retorted sarcastically. Then I give her my_ look_.

"Fine, fine, I'll help." She gives in and throws the apple like a basketball player about to make a three-point shot. She throws and she misses, and _accidentally _hit Leo in the head. Leo groans, but he doesn't seem to mind.

"THALIA!" I shouted at her.

"What? I missed." She replied nonchalantly.

"Sure you missed, you can shoot Mr. Walls straight to the head with a chewed up piece of paper almost across the classroom and yet you can't shoot the garbage can that's right in front of you?" I asked her with my arms crossed, I can't believe she can act like a jerk to Leo at his present state.

"It's Reyna, alright?" Leo blurts out. Whatever Thalia was about to say was now either stuck in her mouth, or was now forgotten.

"Did you say Reyna?" Thalia asked very serious like.

"Yeah, I helped her once in her homework at her apartment, and after about an hour of just talking, and her venting about how Luke was mean to her, I kind of hugged her. Though what she did was a bit more surprising, she looked at me and she pulled me closer, she cried, and then she kissed me." I was waiting a comment from Thalia that probably went something like, _you__'__re __good __at __homework__? _or _HAHAHAHAHA __Reyna __kissed __you__? __HAHAHA__,_ or _Reyna __cries__? _Something like that.

Instead...

"What did Luke do to her?" Her expression was like one of those Mafia mobsters. Questioning, but at the same time, ready to kill.

"She said that if Luke didn't do what he told her, he would hurt her really bad. I wanted to help, but all I could do was listen to her story, not being able to do anything about it. Reyna's a tough girl, but Luke just seems like to be a really bad jerk towards her." As Leo said this, I now realized something...

"Didn't Luke used to date Rachel?" I asked to both Thalia and Leo. Though Leo was the one who answered.

"Yeah, he still is. But I still don't get how she doesn't know it yet. Probably hiding the info from her. Though Reyna said she doesn't feel loved." Leo seemed sad upon this fact. After that statement, we cleaned the classrooms in silence. Surprisingly, Thalia was helping, although she cussed more than she cleaned.

After about an hour or two cleaning the room, Thalia quickly writes something down on a piece of paper and hands it to Leo, "We'll talk more about this. I'm sorry for being such a jerk, but knowing that there's another jerk out there...Well, you can't have two jerks in this school, right?"

"Thanks Thals." Leo hugs Thalia and I, and he goes the other way while Thalia and I go off to get Percy and Paul. As I enter the room, I saw Percy, sleeping in one of the desks, and Paul, on his teacher's desks, playing solitaire on his computer, without taking his eyes off the game, he says, "Are you done?"

"Yeah, can I spill coffee on Percy's hair?" Thalia asks. Already reaching the coffee cup.

"Sure, just enough to wake him up." Paul asks without concern. _Hmm__? _Thalia didn't even hesitate. before she poured coffee on Percy, he suddenly woke up and sprayed ketchup all over Thalia's shirt. And the coffee, instead of spilling on Percy, goes on Thalia's already stained shirt. I look over at Paul and I see him smirk just a little bit. Something tells me he and Percy planned this.

As Thalia was punching Percy, Paul sighs and closes his computer, puts it in his bag and says, "Before there's actually real blood, let's go home." As we got outside, she says goodbye and runs home while giving Percy a death glare.

As we got home, I take Percy out for a walk and go talk to him what actually is going on.

"Percy, I've seen you..." He stops me by kissing me on the lips, a long passionate kiss. Enough for me to forget everything.

"I'm sorry." He says it while looking at my eyes.

"About what? That my dad let me go with you?" I replied, the look on his face said it all.

"Look Perce, he won't be mad at you because I'm fine, I'm happy and thankfully I'm not pregnant." Hugging him, just for reassurance. He hugs me and kisses my forehead.

"Ok, so what happened to Leo earlier." He asks.

"How do you know I talked to Leo?" I looked at him with knitted eyebrows.

He laughs, "I was in the same class as he was, when he got into trouble." I forget how smart sometimes Percy can be. After telling him what happened, he looked more concerned.

"We should help him. If Luke finds out...Well I don't think even Thalia and Beckendorf can handle them all." Percy looks at me very seriously.

"I know, but what Luke did was..." He cuts me off.

"Look we'll worry about this tomorrow. K?" After him saying that, we both walk home and go to bed instantly.

_Next day at lunchtime_

Everyone in the gang was on the "regular table". But the peace was disturbed by a scream, a scream of a girl. I look at Leo, _Don't. _But he didn't listen, he ran for the door. Percy, Thalia, Charlie ran for the door after him, the rest of us follow behind them.  
When the rest of us got to the scene, Percy and Charlie were fending off three football-player-sized dudes. Thalia was riding the neck of the biggest one. And then in the eye of the storm, Reyna was on the floor. Unconscious. And Leo was pinned on the wall by non other than Luke, but Leo kicks Luke on the chest and sends him across the hallway. Then, momentarily, Leo went to Reyna. He was waking her up with no success and Luke seemed to be getting back up again. Just in time, the principal was in the scene with about six security guards when Reyna woke up. Everyone who were watching scattered. Though my friends, those in the fight and the ones watching, stayed, unfortunately.

"What's going on here! No! I don't want to hear this. All of you, DETENTION! NOW!" There were a lot of us. So luckily, Luke's gang was in one room, and the rest of us in another. Leo came back from the medical wing of the school. Carrying Reyna on his back piggy-back style. Grover tended to Thalia's wounds, Silena to Charlie but it looked more like she was caressing his biceps, and I was tending to Percy's hand while he held an icepack on his head. The rest (meaning Frank, Hazel, and Drew) was asleep. Well, Hazel and Frank slept on _one _desk together, and Drew was on another.

"How is she?" Thalia asked Leo. Leo put Reyna down and tended to her and nodded in Thalia's direction like _She's fine._ And when she woke up, she started hugging Leo. Thanking him not only for bringing her to the medical wing, but for saving her from Luke.

"Thanks. I don't know how I could repay you. All of you." She was now talking to us.

"It was all Leo." Thalia commented.

"Well, thanks Leo. And for the record, I liked my kiss with you rather than Luke's." Leo looked like the most happiest kid in the world. After detention, Paul took us home, again. Detention two times in a row in one week.

"Well, at least no one in our group is lonely now, " Percy smirks at me while he was hugging me on his bed. I slept thinking How tomorrow would be for Leo and Reyna...

**I'm sorry for a long update, well I don't keep track of when I update stuff. But I am nearing the point-of-no-return-chapter, where either I'm going to make it a long sequel, or a short one. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and yeah. Please review, it compells me to write more and more and because of you guys reading this, reviewing this, I WILL be making more and more stories in the future. Thanks o|^_^|o**

AN: Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!


	5. Chapter 5 Diana

**What****'****s ****up ****guys****, ****Happy ****Thanksgiving****, ****but ****for ****Percy ****and ****Annabeth, ****Thanksgiving ****is ****not ****yet ****near****, ****fortunately ****for ****Percy****. ****I ****hope ****you ****guys ****have ****a ****good ****day ****today ****and ****try ****to ****keep ****it ****chill ****this ****Black ****Friday****. ****Now ****let****'****s ****see ****what****'****s ****happening ****to ****our ****dear ****Annabeth**

**Annabeth****'****s ****PoV**

When I woke up, I had a groggy-morning mouth, _Gross__! _But Percy still seems to be sleeping, so I scuttle out of his embrace and started to get ready for school. When I get back from the bathroom, Percy was in the middle of changing his shirt, so casually, I don't startle him, so I see the process of the un-shirtness.

"It's rude to stare, Wise Girl." He looks from his shoulders, and he goes to the bathroom. So I go down to the kitchen and prepare Percy's and my lunch. When I was done, Percy comes down from the stairs and grabs the pancake batter and starts on the pancakes.

"Can we make the pancakes gray this morning?" I ask him, but all he does was just smirks at me. Once Percy and I started to eat, Paul comes down from the stairs, juggling things in his hands, homeworks, managing his tie, belting his pants, so on. Once he got settled, he laid all his things on the table next to Percy, fixes his clothes, takes a minute to breathe, and...

"Percy, Sally is sick today, so I have asked the principal to let you stay home and help your mom. Also, it's her birthday. Shame she's sick today. But try to make her feel better today, k Perce?" He nods.

"Does Annabeth gets to..."

"No, only you Perce, I'm sorry." I groan at that comment.

"Alright. Um, Annie, can you drop off these homework to Mr. Bakers, and these notes for chemistry for Mr. Walls." Percy grabs from his backpack. I nod at him and give him a kiss before going to school with Paul.

As we were driving Paul caught me off guard with a question, "Is Percy worried about your dad?" I look at him with a surprised look.

"What? I know Percy's been _off __balanced_ ever since Sally and I bought the tickets for you two." I didn't know what to say, "Look, for Percy's sake, I will talk to Mr. Chase just so that he won't be mad. Though I highly doubt that he _is _mad. I once wanted a daughter, so I started to learn on how to take care of a daughter. But right after what happened to Diana..." As he said the name, he spaced out.

"WATCH OUT!" I shouted at him, and just in time, he swerved to his right to avoid a car crash with a mini cooper. We were too close.

"Whoa! Thanks Annabeth. Now I think your dad will be getting mad _me_." We laugh at that comment nervously. It's kind of weird how we can laugh at something so serious just that easy. When we got to school, I hug Paul and told him thanks for not crashing. He replies to try and not get detention. I run to Mr. Baker's class and handed him Percy's papers and take a seat next to Sillena.

"Where's Percy?" She asks me as I sit down.

"His mom was sick, so he had to go and take care of her today." I replied to her while I take out my homework.

_At Lunch_

"Did you hear that Leo got into a fight with his parents?" Thalia whispered too close for comfort on my ear.

"Did you know I'm right behind you?" Leo whispered as he took a seat next to me, followed by Reyna. She kinda followed Leo around more right after the fight yesterday.

"Aye, Leo, why'd you fight with your parents?" Frank asked with a mouth full of burrito.

"Well it had something to do with Reyna. Her parents didn't like my parents, and my parents told me not to date her, and well, you really think I will agree to that? So I ended up staying in Reyna's house. They were all cool about it too." He said while sitting down.

Frank nodded in silence, gulps, nods, then says, "This burrito is really good, what's in it?" Jason leans over and whispers something. Then Frank's face went green and he ran for the bathroom.

Thalia was laughing her butt off, "What you tell him?" Jason leans across the table and whispers something in her ear, than her face went green like Frank's then she made a run for the bathroom. Frank was just entering the cafeteria, looking like he just puked his lunch _and_ his breakfast, but Thalia pushed him out of the way. He fell on his butt and everyone on the table were laughing.

_After School_

"So who's Diana?" I ask Paul on the ride home, though I took the risk of having a near-car-crash experience again. He doesn't say anything but drives off somewhere else. He drove me to this one restaurant that I've never been into, he checks us in and as we both seat in the table. Something was up...

"Paul..." I ask very carefully.

"Annabeth, please don't tell Sally." I nodded reluctantly. "Diana was my wife before I met Sally..."

"You have a wife!? Your cheating with Percy's mom?!" I asked very suspiciously and yet stunned at the same time.

"No, I am not." He says it too calmly.

"What do you mean your …..."

"She's dead." He finally looks up at me, tears flooding his eyes, but it hasn't fallen, yet.

"Diana was my wife. We were going to have a baby, but the doctor said that something was wrong and it's either the baby, or her. I didn't want to lose both, I asked the doctor if there was a way to keep them both. I argued with Diana that I didn't want her to die, nor lose the baby. I didn't sleep for about two days straight because I was arguing with her, then on...the third night, she told me to sleep next to her, I reluctantly did so and I was woken up by the nurse...She told me my wife died while I was sleeping, with the baby. I looked at my wife right next to me and she looked peaceful, and very calm. I guess it was for the best, she probably knew that she was going to die. But I didn't get to say I love her before it." Right after he finishes, he wipes his eyes with his sleeves.

"This was the place that Diana and I used to eat in our dates. I know I'm hurting myself recalling these memories, but I needed to tell someone. Why you? I don't know. Probably because your a girl. Or because you looked exactly like her." He showed me a picture of Diana that he kept in his wallet.

Diana had more of a dirty blonde type of hair, not like mine. Mine, (qoute on qoute from Percy) I have "golden blonde hair". Her face looked like it was sculpted by an angel. Her face was beautiful. Her eyes were sky-blue, and had a mischievous glint.

"Sally doesn't know this yet, does she?" I ask him, while giving him his picture back.

"No, I don't know when I should..." He was surprised because I took his hand and comforted him just reassured him with one touch.

"Now."

The ride on the way home was very quiet. But I know Paul is trying to think on how to tell Sally about Diana. I didn't even know about this. Like I never would have expected that Paul would have had a wife, no one probably does. As we got home, Paul opened the door, and we saw Sally and Percy playing a game of Apples to Apples. They were laughing like there was no tomorrow. Though Sally still looked sick when she looked at us. Paul walked over to her, though he tried to whisper, I heard what they said...

"...we talk?" Paul whispered to Sally, though she looked at him with concern, " Maybe some other time, when you're stronger." She put her hands on his.

"I'm always strong, what do you need to tell me?" She looked at him quizzically. Even though she was sick, she still glowed with warmth health.

"Better I tell you in the room." Paul led them up into her bedroom and he shut the door behind him.

"What was that about?" Percy asked. I sat in Sally's seat and took her place in the game.

"Who's winning?" I asked him while going through the cards. After winning about 13 green cards, Percy lays his deck and looks at me with a trying straight face, "Ok, enough what happened." I look at him longingly, _I __know __it__'__s __far __fetch__, __but __will __I __lose __him too__? _The talk with Paul kind of unsettled her a bit.

"I'd rather have Paul tell you." As I said it, Paul walks into the room, a happier look that is wayyyyy the opposite of the look he had earlier. He looked at me and with that just one look, he said it all. _Thank __you__._I nod at him and say, "I think Perce should know." He took the seat next to me and looked at Percy in the eye, "Are you afraid of losing Annabeth?"

**You ****got ****some ****ropes****, ****cause ****you ****be ****going ****in ****a ****cliffhanger****! ****Jk****jk****, ****sorry ****about ****that****. ****But ****don****'****t ****worry****, ****I ****decided ****I ****will ****be ****doing ****a ****long ****sequel ****so ****get ****ready****, ****I ****got ****something ****planned****. ****Until ****next ****time ****I ****update****, ****which ****maybe ****will ****be ****less ****than ****a ****week ****from ****now ****. ****HAPPY ****THANKSGIVING ****GUYS****! o|^_^|o **


	6. Chapter 6 Possibilities of Dreams

**How ****you ****guys****? ****How ****was ****thanksgiving****? ****Were ****you ****guys ****thankful****? ****Yes****? ****No****? ****Turkey ****bacon****?  
****Ok****, ****off ****topic****, ****so ****I ****might ****not ****be ****able ****to ****upload ****as ****quick ****as ****I ****used ****to****, ****I****'****ll ****try****, ****but ****I****'****m ****going ****to ****work ****on ****another ****Percy ****Jackson ****story****. ****So ****please ****be ****patient****, ****I ****know ****you ****guys ****are****, ****anyways****...**

**Percy****'****s ****PoV**

_Was __this __true__? __Paul _was _married __before __my __mom__? __I __mean__, __if __I __knew __this __before__, __I __might __have __smacked __him __in __the __face __for __not __telling __any __sooner__, __but __after __hearing __him __say __the __story__, __I __understood __more __about __him__._

After Paul finished, he looked very serious, telling me he was _not _kidding. His eyes were full of tears, not tears of sorrow, but tears of love, love that he couldn't just let go, until now. His love for his deceased wife, love for his was to be born daughter_, _love for my mom Sally. I just couldn't process of how _long _he was holding this. The pain.

"So Percy, I will ask you again, do you love Annabeth?" Paul asked me with his solemn eyes. He should have known the answer already,especially after all the things I did for her these past few days. But I answered any how.

"Yes, I do." I felt like answering a priest in a wedding, if I loved my wife or not. Then Paul grabbed my hands, held them like he's trying to keep something together, something that might fall apart.

"You shouldn't be scared of Mr. Chase then. It takes guts to let for a father to let go of his own daughter, but it takes more strength to ask for her. You are strong, Perseus, I know you are."

He cupped my cheek, like a father would to a son, smiled, then yawned, "Well we should sleep, you still have school tomorrow. Your mom said she would be fine at home tomorrow, so you can go back to school." I was at least a little happy to go back to school, I miss my friends. I nod at Paul and he gets up from his chair and walks towards the stairs. Before he could go up, I had to ask...

" How did mom take it?" Paul stops for a bit and looks back at me.

He smiled, " She told me not to be angry, or sad about my past. She told me that I have her now, and I should just try to remember the good things that has had happen in my old life. You are a lucky son to have a mom like her." With a wink, he was gone.

I now look towards Annabeth who was already sleeping on the table, I nudge her and she just mumbled something. Times like these when working out with boys _actually _pay off. I lift her up and she seems to take notice because she straddled my waist and held my neck tight enough to hold on, but not enough to choke me. As I lay her on the bed, she grabs my arm and pulls me on the bed next to her. She immediately cuddles on me and all I could do was cuddled back. After that I fell asleep. Then I fell into a dream.

_I __was __in __a __beach __and __there __was __a __kid __right __in __front __of __me__, __he __was __pulling __my __right __hand __and __while __shouting__, "__Come __on __dad__, __let__'__s __play __football__!" __I __wasn__'__t __able __to __answer__, __but __the __kid __just __smiled__. __He __looked __exactly __like __me__, __but __his __eyes __were __stormy __gray__. __But __other __than __that__, __he __was __almost the__younger __version __of __me __when __I __was __eight__._

_Then __I __realized __I __was __holding __hands __with __another __person__, __a __blonde __who__'__s __bangs co__vered __most __of __her __face__. __But __when __she __looked __at __me__, __she __had __the __same __gray __eyes __as __the __kid __in __front __of __me__. __She __had __a __face __that __looked __exactly __like __Annabeth__, __wait__... __THAT __is __Annabeth__, __but __it __looked __like __she __has __grown __another __few __more __year__, __but __she __still __had __that __same __cute __cheek bones __whenever __she __smiled__. __Dimples __that __formed__. __But __now__, __her __hair __was __longer __and __more __curly __in __a __wild __sort __of __way__, __like __her __curls __had __a __life __of __its __own__. __Her __bangs __covered __one __of __the __eyes__, __which __I __thought __looked very attractive__. __She __spoke __in __a __much __older __tone__, "__Go __ahead__, __I__'__ll __set __up __the __picnic __blanket __with __Diana __while __you __and __Mark __play __football__." __Then a __girl __who __had __the __same __curly __blonde __hair __as __her __mom __but __had __sea __green __eyes __like __mine__, __popped __it__'__s __head __right __next __to __Annabeth__._

_I __turn __again __to __Mark, my son__ apparently, who w__as __already __a __few __yards __across __the __beach__, __he __had __a __football __ready __in __his __hands__, __then __I __saw __my __hands __getting __ready __to __catch __the __ball__. __As __he __threw __it__, __I __heard __a __scream__, __I __looked __at __where Mark __was __and __he __was __immediately __washed __by __a __giant __wave __into __the __ocean__, __I __ran __after __him__, __but __as __I __look __back __at __where __Diana __and __Annabeth __were__, __and __they__, __too__, __were __washed __up __by __a __giant __wave__. __Then __the __whole __dream __collapsed __around __me__, __except __where __I __was __standing__. __I __knelt __down __and __cried __as __the __bodies __of __my __family __washed __up __right __next __to __me__._

I woke up in cold sweat, screaming. How do I know I was screaming, because Annie woke up next to me and she looked startled at first, then worried.

"Percy, what happened?" I didn't answer. I grabbed her and I hugged her. So hard, that no wave in the wave in the world could ever separate us.

"Choking...me..." I let go and cup her cheeks, I take a really good look at her eyes, just to know that it is Annabeth.

"Percy, what did you dream?" It was 3 in the morning. I told her anyhow. I told her my dream anyhow. While I was telling her my dream, we started to sit on the side of my bed. In the end, she was looking down at the floor. But when she looked up, her eyes were red. Puffy red.

"Perce, I had almost the same dream, but it was _you_ who died. I don't know what's going on. Is this a coincidence, or..." I didn't let her finish. I _had _to kiss her. Not to stop whatever she was about to say, but to stop the nonsense what was happening. She understood very quickly. The kiss was slow, and passionate. She brought me down on the bed very gently, without letting go. When she let go of the kiss, she looked at my eyes.

"I don't want to lose you." She cried on my bare chest. I held her tight, not letting go of the warmth she was giving.

"Neither do I." We slept in that position for about a few more hours. Until Paul shouted we were going to be late for school.

_At school_

Everyone on my table (meaning my friends) was basically looking at me eating like there was no tomorrow.

"I skipped breakfast, okay?" Annabeth didn't look any more different than I. Spaghetti sauce was all over her mouth, like how a clown would put on its make-up.

"If you guys don't stop eating, the school will not have enough to feed another few hundred kids." Thalia commented with a mouthful of burrito. Everyone snickered, laughed, or whatever. Have you ever eaten breakfast after having a dream that your girlfriend has _some _possibilities of dying? Actually, don't answer that.

The lunch bell rang and everyone got up and went to their classes. I had Pre-Calculus. After the fight with Luke, I started to notice that Reyna also takes the class. That class had probably the least of students in it. Very awesome class, right?

As I walked towards the room Reyna caught up to me, "Hey, what's up?" Just bouncing a little on the ball of her feet. She seemed more happy with Leo, than Luke. We were proud of Leo standing up to Luke just to protect Reyna. She was a nice girl, she deserved someone better than Luke, someone like Leo.

"Nothin much. Why do you ask?" Then she pinned me to the lockers. Not in a cute, I-wanna-kiss-you-sort-of-way, but in a very questioningly intimidating sort of way.

"What's up?" She asks again. Her tone were of more concern rather than that of anger.

"I had a dream about losing Annabeth." Her grip slackened.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She let me go and we both walked to our classrooms.

"So that's why you and Annabeth weren't able to eat breakfast then." It was more of a confirming statement, than a question. I nodded.

"Percy, _you __will __not __lose __Annabeth_," She said it while shaking me, " A guy like you will not lose a girl like her. Know that." At that moment, I realized Reyna can be really deep. I was lucky to be her friend.

"Come on, before we get late for class." As we both raced towards the classroom I realized, something, it was only a dream that was walking the surface of reality.

**Pretty ****deep ****stuff ****huh****? ****What ****do ****you ****guys ****think****? ****Well****, ****let ****me ****know****. ****o****|^_^|****o**


	7. Story Announcement: Really am sorry :(

**AN: I'm so sorry guys but, I'm still trying to finish mah homework and all. So that means no writing stories for now. That does not mean I will stop. But do not worry, I will make it up to you guys, k? Just please be patient and it will come out surely somewhere after Wednesday, or Thursday. Most expectantly Friday. Like I said, I'm really sorry, but it will come. Also thanks for reading them. o|^_^|o **


	8. Chapter 7 The Past and The Present

**I ****know****, ****I ****know****. ****If ****you ****guys ****are ****disappointed ****at ****me ****not ****uploading ****quick ****enough****, ****yeah ****I****'****m ****sorry****. ****I ****want ****to ****do ****this ****little ****activity****. ****If someone****can ****make ****a ****very ****awesome ****review****, ****then the person who came up with that review ****can ****help ****come ****up ****with an exclusive ****chapter. Not the next one, but give me an idea, then I'll input that idea as a chapter in this story and on that same story will be the person's pen name (Please use pen name guys)****. ****If ****you ****guys ****want ****to ****do ****that****, ****then ****go ****ahead ****and ****review ****something ****awesomely ****awesome (****old reviews do not count). **

**I ****don****'****t ****own ****any ****PJ****&****O ****or ****HoO****, ****Rick ****Riordan ****does****. **

**But ****don****'****t ****let ****me ****keep ****you ****guys****...**

Annabeth's PoV

When Percy told me his dream last Tuesday night, I kept getting a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

But anyways, I was at the airport, waiting for Percys' and my plane going to San Francisco. It was about 7:00 pm on a cold Friday evening in New York. As I take a peek at the corner of my eye, I see Percy, nervously holding my hand. His hands were sweating as they held mine. I took my hand from his and cupped his cheeks. He notices my hand left his and he looked immediately at me. That sea green eyes that had a look of worry, confusion, and sadness.

Knowing him, _the dream_ was still bothering him...And me. You would think that a dream may be just a dream, but the fact that my dream was almost the same as his, except he dies, and I die in his... Well that just gets to your nerves.

"Perce, calm down, I'm here." That took just a little bit of the worry and confusion out of himself, and I saw his shoulders relax more.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be like this. God." He puts his face on his hands miserably. I patted his back, and when I saw him look up, tears were forming in his sea green eyes. Almost like a sad wave.

"It's alright. Nothing is going to happen to me...To us." I held his hand more firm, just enough to confirm him that I love him, and that nothing will get between us. I see a smile forming in his face. Then the airport speakers said some flight announcements.

"ATTENTION. FLIGHTS TO SAN FRANCISCO ARE DELAYED TO 1:35 AM. WE ARE SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE." After that announcement, everyone in the vicinity groaned, some even started to leave.

I heard Percy groan. "Great. Just great." I heard a phone ring and Percy answered the phone rather irritably.

"Hold on Annabeth. Yeah, who is this?" He got up and walked away. I wonder who might have called him, probably his mom. But then he started arguing on the phone. He hanged up and sat back down, more agitated than ever. I put my hands on his shoulder.

"Percy, is everything alright?" He look back at me with a forced smile, "Yeah." I look at him skeptically. "It's just one of those 'wrong number' moments. You know?" He tells me matter-of-factly.

"Anything else?" I push for more information. But he doesn't say anything. then he decided to change the subject.

"Anyways, I would sleep now, if I were you. But it's your decision." He smirks at me, I punch him playfully, raise up the foldable armrest, and I rest my head on his lap. I couldn't sleep, so I just tried and remembered what happened these last few days.

_Tuesday night_

_I __was __in __a __beach__. __It __looked __like __a __storm __was __coming__, __but __then __why __was __I __here__, __a __girl __was __right __beside __me__, __shyly __hiding __on __my __left __side__. __She __had __the __same __tan __skin __like __Percy__'__s __and __also __his __eyes__. __But __she __had __my __wild __blonde __curls__. __At __my __right__, __I __was __holding __hands __with __a __boy__, __no__, __the __man __that __I __wanted __to __spend __the __rest __of __my __life __with__. __Percy__. __He __looked __older__, __mature__, __and __more __handsome __than __ever__. __A __boy __was __pulling __his __left __hand__, __wanting __to __play __with __his __dad__. _

"_Go __ahead__, __I__'__ll __set __up __the __picnic __blanket __with __Diana __while __you __and __Mark __play __football__." __Why __did __I __say __that__?_

_It w__as __obviously __about __to __rain__, __much __more__, __it __might __storm __at __the __beach__, __anytime __soon __now__. __Mark __was __already __a __long __ways __away __and __he __throws __the __football__. __Then__, __that__'__s __when __everything __started __going __wrong__, __once __the __football __was __in __the __air__, __a __huge __wave from the ocean __took __my __son__, __and __swallowed __him back __into __the __ocean__. __I __run __to __him __and __try __to __catch __him __but __I __was __too __late__. _

_I __look __back __at __where __Percy __was __and __he held__Diana as if she was about to get shot__, __but __it __wasn__'__t __enough__. __Both __of __them __were __washed __away__. __As __I __was __about __to __run __towards where they used to be__, __everything __around __me __turned __into __the __ocean__, __and __there, __around __me__, __were __the __dead __bodies __of __my __family__, __that __was __washed __up __right __around __me__. __All __I __could __do __was __kneel __down __and __cry __for __all __of __time__. _

Then I heard a scream from Percy He woke up in cold sweat and was panting like there was no tomorrow.

_Wednesday lunchtime_

"So you're telling me that you and Percy had a dream to which both of you died in the others dream?" Thalia asked with her mouth full of pizza. Percy fell asleep, his head on the table and had a Sharpie-drawn mustache on his face, thanks to Frank and Leo. Reyna was only trying to hold the fit of laughter that will overwhelm her if she let it out. Hazel just sighed and muttered something about boys. Jason was helping Piper on her homework. Piper was sitting on Jason's lap while he was helping her. Silena and Charlie went to class early, but Drew pointed out that they were probably in the bathroom making out.

"Yeah, something like that." I take a bite out of my cheesy sloppy joes which was epicly delicious.

"This could be some sign, you know, from above." She pointed up to the sky with her index finger. I laugh at this.

"Seriously Thals? I didn't know you were religious?" I told her sarcastically. Though her dad was Catholic, her mom just went with it. She loved all the stories in Bible. Me? I make sure that I don't disrespect any of it.

She did that sign of the cross thing the Catholics do, "You never know. I'm not as religious as my dad, but I believe in Him." Pointing again up at the sky. " It could be a sign from him." All I do is just nod and kept eating. But no matter how much I tried to stay positive, I couldn't shake off the feeling that something might _actually _go wrong…..

_Now_

After sleeping for at least to what I thought was two to three hours, I woke up and I noticed that my head was now leaning on his shoulder. And he was leaning his head on mine. I go and take a look at our bags, and it was still there. Thank God. I nudge Percy a little and he wakes up. His waking-up-from-a-nap smile always gives me the giddy in my toes.

"Hey there beautiful." He remarks with his famous grin. I lean closer to his face for a kiss. And I get one. This one woke me up like an espresso drink. I smile while his lips touched mine, I held his face,, so that it won't break off from this heavenly moment. His breath replacing the oxygen, so the only thing I breathed in was his clean breath. I could tell, without breaking off, that he also was breathing my breath too. I was so deep in the moment. But we both know we had to let go some time. I broke off. When I looked in his eyes, it was filled with longing for that passionate kiss.I lean on his chest and he plays with my hair.

"How long were you asleep?" I ask Percy, but I don't lift my head from his touch.

"Just a few minutes, I fell asleep at 9:47 pm. Now, it's 9:58. So I guess, I was sleeping for 10 mins." He calculated.

"Wow, you just did your first mental math, great job Percy great job." He scowls while trying to hold a smirk, I just stick my tongue out at him.

"THE FLIGHT FOR SAN FRANCISCO HAS NOW BEEN RESCHEDULED TO 10:30 PM. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE." The announcer spoke again. this time everyone let out a breath that they seemed to have been holding for a long, long, time.

Percy and I grabbed our bags and headed out to terminal 5.

"Passports and tickets please?" The lady near the door asked us. I gave her my passport and my ticket. Percy too. After confirming a few things on her computer, she asked, "Were you guys one of the late flight to San Francisco?"

"Yes we are." Percy answered her.

"Well we're giving some of the passengers who have not left yet an upgrade or their seating in the plane, would you guys like that?" Percy looked at me and smiled, I did too. We both said it together.

"Yes." The lady smiled at us and upgraded our tickets and handed back our passports and said, "Thank you, have a nice flight." With a smile, of course.

"Thank you." I replied back, I grabbed Percy's hand and walked with him inside the plane.

We entered and the stewardess led us to our upgraded seats, which were first class and had a curtain. We thanked the lady and sat down. Another stewardess handed us some hot towels and asked us if we needed anything else. We shook our heads, and she left.

When the plane was in the air, Percy was grabbing his seat for dear life, I chuckle a little and tell him everything is going to be ok. He nodded, and he relaxed a bit. Then I fixed the seats so that I was leaning on his chest and his we both fell asleep immediately.

-A few hours later-

Then the captain woke us up.

"Please buckle your seats, we are about to land very roughly." And with that said, we were all thrown forward in our seats. I gained momentum and stopped my head from hitting the seats, but Percy was a bit unlucky. He hit the seat hard. Then he was unconscious. I buckled both of our seats and held him in place as best as I can. Since I was near the window, I peeked outside and one of the plane engine was burning.

_What the..? _

Then I saw the runway of another airport.

_Oh no. _

Then boom. We hit the landing, hard. Then there was this screeching noise that sounded from the bottom of the plane. Being good with architecture, blue prints, and how thiings are made, I can only assume that the wheels broke off.

When we stooped, I heard noises coming from outside of the plane, _fire trucks_ I thought. Also medical ambulance. I looked at Percy, and his head was bleeding.

"HELP!" Just right after I shouted, the doors flew open and medical teams went in the area, I started to unbuckle and ran to one of them.

"Sir! I need help! My boyfriend...!" He nodded understandingly. I led him to where me and Percy were and the medic took his pulse. He shouted to some of more medics and they nodded in agreement. _ER._ Two medics picked him up and took him away. The medic whom I called, nudge me to follow them. I did not hesitate. I ran after them.

Once we were outside, I saw that the left side of the plane was dangerously broken, and burning, but it was stable enough to be boarded.

They took Percy to one of the ambulances, laid him on a stretcher. And raised him on the truck, one of the medic told me not to enter, but I explained that I'm his girlfriend. they reluctantly let me in. I didn't care about the bags, I just wanted to see Percy safe. I have lost my mom in a plane accident, and I was determined to see that will NOT happen again. A few minutes driving, we arrived at a hospital and they rushed him to the ER. The nurse told me to wait by the hallway outside the ER room.

_A few hours later_

The doctor came out and they told me that they cleaned the wound, and it should heal within a matter of days. I thanked him so much. I asked how much would the fee be, scared of the answer. He chuckled, and just said don't worry about it. Then a few minutes later, a stewardess from the plane had brought Percy's and my bag from the plane and they said that the other bags are now being sent to San Francisco. I told her that's ok. I had already called Sally earlier, and told her son is in the ER. It sounded like she was srying her eyes out. I should call her again to tell her about Percy's current status.

"Sally?" I asked when the ringer stopped.

"Annabeth? Dear, what has happened to him?" Her voice still shaken from her previous crying.

"The doctor said he would live. They've cleaned off the wound, and he should be okay in a few days." I reassured her. I heard her let out a breath that she seemed to have been holding. She thanked me and told me to call my dad on what's happened.

I dialed the number. "Hello?" My dad answered.

"Dad, it's me. Annabeth." I told him, as calmly as I could.

"Annabeth, how are you guys, are you guys on the way?" He asked.

"Our plane had a really rough landing." I quickly asked one of the passing nurses where I was. She answered we were in St. Louis, Missoury, "We landed in an airpiort near St. Louis." I expected to shout. But all he said was...

"Are you guys ok? Are you hurt?" I heard concern from his voice. Not only concern, but fear. He also remembered what happened back then. When I saw Percy's head bleeding, I almost remembered my mom. Almost. But I put the thought aside. For Percy's sake.

"Percy was unconscious and bleeding..."

"WHERE WAS HE BLEEDING?" My dad asked scared out of his wits.

I hesitated. "On his head, but the doctors have cleaned it off and he should be fine for a few days. Dad, I'm sorry, that we won't be able to make it for Thanksgiving there." He didn't talk for a moment. Then...

"We'll come over, I want to see you...and Percy too." I was shocked.

"D-Dad, are you sure?" I asked just to make sure.

"Annabeth, I haven't seen you in about a week and you were in a minor plane crash. Yes, I would want to see you." He said confidently. I told myself not to cry. "Ok dad." He told me to get some rest. They will be here at Thanksgiving day. I told him thanks and he replied to hold on. I hang up. And I notice the doctor coming up again, walking towards me.

"Is that boy's name Perseus Jackson?" He asked me. I was startled becuase they haven't asked me anything at all yet. I reluctantly answered. "Yes."

"Please believe me when I say this. Hello, I'm Poseidon, Percy's _real_ dad." The scary thing, I believed him.


	9. Chapter 8 Confrontations

**Hello****! ****What ****is ****up ****guys****? **

**Annabeth****'****s ****PoV**

Percy's real dad? I didn't want to believe it, but I couldn't find a reason not to. They both had that same reckless black-raven hair, sea-green eyes, and that beach tan. _How __could __this __be__? __I __thought __his _real _dad __was __dead__? __He __never __talked __about __him__, __so __I _assumed _he __was __dead__. _

"I'm sorry for dropping that piece of information, but I just needed to know, you know? So how is he? Well before he got injured. How's Sally?" He asked with enthusiasm, but also with a cautious tone. I backed away slowly...

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be asking those questions about my son. You guys just went through a crash and here I am, acting like some deranged paparazzi, or some stalker. He probably has a..." We were interrupted by Percy, who opened the door, and leaned on the door post. He looked, shocked, tired, and somewhat mad.

"Dad." That's all he said.

"Son, I'm sorry." He tried to hug his son, but he just dodged it.

"You left me and mom, I want to know why?" I tried to interfere, he almost died.

"Perce..." He looked at me with eyes that said, _stay __out_.

"Huh? Where were you? Where were you when mom didn't have a job? Where were you whenever mom and I moved almost in every apartment when you left because we couldn't afford to stay? WHERE?!" I tried to calm him down, but instead, he punched his dad. I never knew that he would be this mad at his dad.

"PERCE!" I shouted at him. Poseidon only seemed shocked.

"I would have been there for you and mom but..." Percy once again interrupted.

"'WOULD HAVE?'" He shouted. I looked at Poseidon, and he only seemed more hurt rather than angry.

"I TRIED BOY, BUT AFTER WHAT I'VE DONE..." Percy seemed to have been slapped in the face.

"What did you do?" His voice had a dangerous tone to it. Poseidon steadied himself.

"I used to date your mom back then, but when there was this one girl who forced herself on me, she kissed me and...well, your mom caught me. She and I had an argument that would have scared a monster. After that, she didn't want to see me anymore because of what I've done. I wasn't able to explain myself more to her because she just kept pushing me away. But when I learned she was pregnant with my kid, I had to be there for her. I insisted that I be there, right beside her when she gave birth. But she made me promise this, 'this will be the last time you will ever see me and my son again'. Though I still got to help name you. After your birth, I was all alone. I wanted to call her, but I had to keep my promise. Please Percy, I know you're mad at me, but don't take this the wrong way. I'm not blaming your mom on all this. Go ahead, blame me, but know this, I loved your mom. And I love her still. That's why I didn't want to break the last promise I made her." After he was done talking, he just steadied himself and walked away.

Percy was dumbstruck.

-Few days later-

My dad has surprised us all right. He brought the whole family, Sue, Bobby, and Matthew. Along with a whole tray of food. The hospital let us feast in Percy's room for the time being.

Just as we were eating, and laughing, Poseidon was walking pass by and and glanced for a moment, just to see his son. Even though his son had punched him and shouted at him, he still helped Percy and I, and having this whole little party setted up. In fact, he even paid the extra bills.

Percy, excused himself, and tried to get up. My dad helped him up. Percy walked outside and looked at his dad with a look that basically said _I__'__m __sorry__._ He walked up and hugged his dad and his dad started to cry out of joy that he has his son back. Percy led his dad inside and he introduced him to everyone of my family. He even mentioned that I was in a relationship with Percy, which made me blush. Poseidon chuckled at the fact that his own son had, quote on quote, "...Picked a very beautiful girl to love and be with," which made me blush even more.

Poseidon stayed for a bit, but he said he had to go and finish his work. But before he left, he gave Percy money, and his phone number. He just looked back at his dad, and hugged him.

After we all ate dinner, my family said they will be staying at a hotel nearby, and will visit us tomorrow morning before they leave. My dad asked if he could talk to Percy alone. I nodded and Percy's eyes went white out of fear. But I kissed him just so that he'll stop being nervous. As we left the room, Sue also wanted to talk, to me.

"How are you and Percy?" she asked with a smile.

"It's been tough, he was scared because he thought my dad was going to kill him for taking me away from you guys." I told her while I was trying to get myself comfortable on my seat. Sue put her arm around me.

"It has been hard for your dad, when you left. But he wasn't mad. We all trust Percy to take care of you as much as he could. Your dad just misses you. He made a big sacrifice of giving her daughter away to the one she loved. But he wouldn't have done it if he wasn't sure about Percy." Sue just basically took the weight off my shoulder. I can't believe that ever since my family moved to San Francisco, I still somewhat knew that I would be seeing them again. I hugged Sue and thanked her for everything she has tried to do. Before both of us started to cry, my dad exited the room with a big smile on his face.

He went over to me and hugged me. " Don't worry, I trust Percy. I assumed Sue told you." I nodded. "Well, as long as you're happy, I'll support you to the best of my abilities." Once that was said, they all left and I sat there on that spot for some time, thinking that, finally, Percy will be more secure about staying me. My moment was interrupted by a nurse who gave me extra pillows and blankets, courtesy of Mr. Jackson. I thanked her and I entered Percy's room.

As I walked in, I saw him looking up at the ceiling, contemplating. But he wasn't anymore agitated. He was relaxed as I was. He looked over to me, smiled, and got up to kiss me. It was like the one on the airport, but with more passion and love, and no worries at all. He picked me up, I straddled his waist, and he laid me on the bed next to him. We lay down on the bed looking at each other for a fair amount of time before I started to yawn. He smiled, leaned over so to kiss my nose, and pulled me closer to him. I lay my head on his chest and he played with my hair, and I fell asleep to the steady beat of his breathing and the sound of the medical devices near his bed.

It's funny, back then I let him stay at my house, but now I'll be staying at _his_ house.

**This sounds like tha end of this story right? LOL NO! But we are somewhat halfway done. Probably when I'm done with this story, I'll go into hiatus mode and finish some shiz. Also, for those who are reading this, please pray ( if you do pray) for the people and the kids who have witnessed deaths today at their school. They need any form of comfort at this moment right now. **


	10. Announcement 2

**Hi ****guys****! ****I ****won****'****t ****be ****uploading ****any ****stories****, ****just ****yet****. ****Yeah ****I ****know****, ****d****************bag****. ****But ****I ****want ****you ****guys ****to ****enjoy ****your ****guy****'****s ****Christmas ****and ****all****, ****so****, ****yeah****. ****Probably ****right ****after ****Christmas****, ****I ****will ****start ****finishing ****the ****Letting ****Him ****Stay****, ( ****Though ****I ****will ****be ****changing ****the ****title ****too****, ****like ****Letting **_**her **_**stay****.) ****So ****somewhere ****after ****Christmas****, ****I ****will ****be ****fixing ****some ****grammar****, ****and ****will ****add ****a ****new ****chapter****, ****sound ****good****? ****K****! ****So****, ****um****...**

**MERRY ****CHRISTMAS ****GUYS****! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**


	11. Chapter 9 New Year, new life?

**You ****guys ****have ****my ****permission ****to ****destroy ****my ****life ****for ****me ****destroying ****your ****patience****. ****I****'****m ****really****, ****really****, ****really****, ****really****, ****really ****sorry****. **

**Anyways****, ****I ****hope ****you ****guys ****had ****a ****wonderful ****New ****Years ( even though it's been almost two months XD)****, ****and ****Rick ****Riordan ****owns ****the ****Percy ****Jackson**** & ****The ****Olympians****, ****and ****the ****Heroes ****of ****Olympus ****characters****.**

Percy's PoV

Christmas and New Years? Probably the few best times of my life, and yet very tiring. But still, AWESOME! At Christmas, Paul, Annabeth, my mom, and I woke up at 6 in the morning, and we opened presents near our Christmas tree.

Our Christmas tree looked like the one from Charlie Brown. Very festive. Annabeth got me a shirt that said, **Gangnam ****Style** (my girlfriend really knows my taste :D), from my mom, I got $50 dollars and a blue casing for an iPhone, to which I was surprised, because I didn't have an iPhone. Well that was before I looked at Paul's gift. You guys can guess it... If you guessed a really geeky, itchy sweater, you guys can just jump in a pool. No... an iPhone! :D

I gave my a mom a handmade certificate to which I have to do chores for a whole month and a cd that I transferred from our old VHS tapes. So now, we can watch it just a bit better. Well for my taste. And for Paul, I got him a blue bow tie, a Starbucks gift card ($30). As for Annabeth? A necklace with seven authentic seashells that was small but it was silver and I gave her a kiss. I used some of the money my dad gave me to buy it.

New Years was a bit more hectic, my family didn't really go to Time Square. Why? Because it was too crowded. So we just stayed at home and just celebrated and when 12'o clock hit, I kissed Annabeth, and Paul kissed my mom. That basically sums it up.

Also my dad calls me and asks if he can talk to my mom. Her expression went from a surprise, to a quick anger and, finally, a sense of composure. She took the phone and went to her room.

"Who was that?" Paul asks curiously.

"My dad, Poseidon." Paul just looks at me incredulously, but plans to just wait for my mom to come out of the room. A few moments later she comes out with her eyes puffy. I go over to her and when she lifts her head up, she was smiling. I guess my mom and dad talked it out. Paul was still looking at us very weird-like. But mom just kisses him and leads him to their bedroom. Annabeth and me justs looks at each other and we both silently decided to watch a movie. We turn off the lights, and Annabeth just lies down on my chest and we both watch Troy. Well, that was until I heard her softly snoring on my shirt, and slightly drooling. I take a picture of it on my new iPhone and turn off the movie.

You'd think school was a bore if you go back after New Years. Not this one. The whole school was basically screaming...

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!", Thalia shouted directly (and literally) on my ear for the hundredth, and fifth time.

Oh yeah, I counted.

This kept going until lunch where everyone was eating, sleeping, throwing books, etc.

"Nice necklace Annabeth." Silena comments on Annie's necklace to which I got her. :D

"Thanks!" And I notice she looks at me just a quick bit and smiles. I grin too, only to be *ahem* "softly" laughed at by every one of the boys on the table.

_Seriously__?_ I thought.

Anyways, days just fly by. I can't believe 2012 _just_ended. Thank whatever divine intervention out there that the world didn't end. Since spring break is coming up, I decided to take Annabeth somewhere. Somewhere special. Just a little pre-anniversary thing. So I decided to take Annabeth to Montauk for three days. Just Annabeth and I. Alone.

Anyways, it's still a longs way, and I decide I'll tell her somewhere near the time and it _has_ to surprise her.

Then...BONK! I hit the frame of the door on the way out from the cafeteria.

I hope that wasn't some sign from above that this was going to be the worst decision I have made.


End file.
